<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings Wide Open by DaniJayNel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970943">Wings Wide Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel'>DaniJayNel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Drama, Elementals, Espers, F/F, Fighting, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Healers, Humans, Lesbian Romance, Mer people, Original Fiction, Seraphims, Shifters, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves, and be happy in love, drainers, nephilims, spectors, storm and lesley will fall in love, succubi, supernatural police, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm Demonté was just supposed to be an ordinary almost eighteen year old worrying about her future after school. But after her eighteenth birthday, her wings grow in and she's attacked by a demon. She discovers that she's not, exactly, entirely human, and that there is an entire underworld of supernatural people that live in secret among humans. Being part of the few last nephilim alive, Storm comes into contact with a full blooded seraph, Gabriel, who teaches her all she needs to know about being a nephilim. She also meets Lesley, an esper with lots of snark but a really, really pretty face. Storm has to navigate her new world where supernatural people of all kinds exist, and she has a super gay crush on one grumpy, but really hot esper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Storm (OC)/Lesley (OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152461">Bad Dog</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel">DaniJayNel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So you're probably wondering: original work? Yeah. This is my original novel. I came up with this concept when I was like 13 and I wrote a really terrible first version of this back then lol. I never actually finished that one, and then I got super into fanfic and stopped writing original fic. Recently, I've gotten back into writing my own stories. I decided to re-write this one, and I'm really excited to share it with everyone. Original works are allowed so long as they're somewhat fannish, and hopefully this one counts. I did take a lot of inspiration from my Bad Dog series. </p>
<p>I can be very sensitive about my original work, cause this is all just me now. My own plot, own characters. This story will probably be a bit corny and over-dramatic, but hey, I love it and I think it's gonna be fun, and I just want my stuff read and not sitting on my pc gathering dust. So if you've clicked on this and you've read this note so far, thank you. I hope you enjoy the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Storm reached out and swiped a palm over the slick glass of the bathroom mirror, revealing her reflection—pale skin, flushed cheeks and piercing blue eyes. Storm stared at herself, studied her tousled short black hair and the light green flecks in her irises. She studied herself so intently that she actually creeped herself out, so she let her eyes drop to the sink instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I like this?” she muttered to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm, are you talking to yourself again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startled at the sudden voice beyond the bathroom door, nearly slipping and falling on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, stop doing that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother laughed loudly as she headed down the hallway. Storm waited until her footsteps were only an echo before she glanced at herself again. Hesitantly, a little afraid, she turned and looked at her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” she told herself sternly. “Just in your own damn head, Storm. Get a grip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing there, of course. But it felt like knives were twisting in her skin, right at her shoulder blades. It had been mild at first, like just a prick of discomfort. Now, sometimes, it hurt so bad she could cry. It never lasted that long, a couple seconds at most. Storm was sure she was losing her mind. What other explanation was there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She definitely didn’t want to see a doctor about it. They’d say she was nuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dressed quickly and left the warmth of the foggy bathroom. Her mother was in the kitchen, seated at the table with a tablet in her hand. She lifted a spoon of cereal to her mouth with her other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cereal again?” Storm asked, resisting the urge to grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia glanced up at her with a practiced brow raised. “Is my cereal not good enough for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm took her seat and poured her share of cereal. “You know your store bought cereal is the best, mom. I was just hoping for something a little more…” She let the sentence hang, head cocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia gave her a slow grin. “So why don’t you make breakfast for us, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm groaned. “You know I can’t cook to save my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia laughed outright at that. “How could I forget?” She set the tablet down but continued to scroll, probably through the news or her Facebook. “Are you ready for your first day back at school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm slowly chewed on her cereal before responding, just to let her mother squirm—and she did, hating being made to wait for information. “Yeah. Jason is going to meet me on the way to school. We’ll walk to the quad together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, Storm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flushed with affection. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell silent, save for the scraping of their spoons in the bowls. When Storm was done eating, she took their dishes and cleaned them herself. She headed for the door, but stopped short at her mother’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you manage to write up that friend list of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there it is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm thought, amused. “No, not yet. Why do you need it, anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm-mm. You’re not still planning that party for me, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia didn’t even blink. “Not at all.” She glanced up and winked. “Hurry off to school, Storm. I have important stuff to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like plan that party you’re obsessed with.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t say as much, but stopped to quickly kiss her mother on the forehead before grabbing her bag and heading out. “Don’t swing on the ceiling fan while I’m out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia laughed. “Just try and stop me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Storm stepped out into the bright sunlight, she had a massive grin on her face. Somehow her mother always managed to make her days start off just right. The weather was great, too, even though Storm usually hated the unbearably hot sun. This time she enjoyed the warmth on her skin, so she walked to school with a skip in her step. Halfway there an arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulders, and she grunted in surprise at the weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skipping on the rainbow after the storm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason!” Storm glared up at her friend. “Stop doing that. You know I hate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason tried to look overly serious, but he dissolved into loud, obnoxious laughter. Storm shoved his meaty arm off of her, but she was grinning. “I’m sorry. I just love how mad you get when I remind you how puny you are,” he said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> puny,” Storm growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who isn’t puny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to see the rest of their friends walking their way. Trinity, by far the hottest of their group with platinum blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a personality that usually chased any interested party away. She was attractive, but she was also insanely stubborn and difficult to argue with. Walking beside her at a slightly faster pace due to her shorter legs was Jamie. She was more introverted than them, but she stuck to Trinity’s side like glue, and it was no secret that the two were dating. It was amusing, considering how they were like night and day. Jamie was short and dark and more masculine, but she was softer in nature. Where Jamie looked like she would deck you, Trinity actually would. Jason was the only guy in the group, and the tallest. Contrary to his teasing statement, Storm was actually the tallest girl. If not for Jason, she would have been the tallest, period. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always Storm gave her friends a playful scowl. “Don’t eavesdrop. That’s rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity rolled her eyes. “Grow up, babe,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T, don’t be mean,” Jamie scolded. Her voice was soft but stern, and to absolutely no one’s surprise Trinity gave her a look of remorse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t being mean,” she argued, but she was already aware that she had lost, especially when Jamie looked up at her with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. The smoulder. Storm covered her mouth with a hand to stop her laughter. Jason wasn’t as careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started making loud kissing noises, and then he laughed and put his arm over Storm again. “Can the two of you please stop giving each other love eyes before we’re even at school? I might puke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie flushed bright red but Trinity’s lips spread in a smirk. “Oh, jealous that I get more than you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only sign that Jason was affected was the slight spots of pink at his cheeks. But he cocked a brow, pulled Storm closer and scoffed. “Oh please, I’ve got Storm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm opened her mouth to argue, but searing pain suddenly flared at her shoulder blades again. It was so intense that her vision blurred and her legs gave out. Had Jason not been holding her, she would have collapsed to the ground. He grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled her up, face creased in worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm?” Trinity questioned, rushing forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their hands held her up, but the pain was travelling all the way down her spine and into her feet. She clenched her teeth hard and screwed her eyes shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three, four…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pain eased off, and Storm’s chest loosened. She exhaled a huge rush of a breath and unsteadily pulled away from her friends. Their hands left her, but they were all concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she muttered, embarrassed. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine?” Jason straightened and balled his hands into fists. “It happened again, Storm. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t nothing,” Jamie interjected. “You should go to a doctor or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm, we’re your friends. You can trust us,” Trinity insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm looked at them. They were all so wonderful and nice, and she was so lucky to know them. But there were some things she just didn’t want to share. This counted as one of them. She smiled as carefully as she could and then she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, thank you, but I’m fine. Really. We should probably head to class before we’re late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all checked their phones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Jamie cursed for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Storm knew by their glances that the subject was far from over, she was at least relieved to have diverted their attention. She was safe, for now. At least until they decided to gang up on her and demand to know what was wrong. What the hell could she even tell them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That she was having really weird dreams? About flying? About a father she never knew? They would absolutely think she was crazy, and then they would tell her to see a therapist or something. Maybe she needed it. With how the past week had been going, she felt like she needed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Storm walked into class, she was relieved to have something to distract herself with. She also needed to figure out how to deal with her mother and that “surprise” party she was orchestrating. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Storm was flying, soaring through the sky so hard and fast that the air whipped violently against her skin, but she wasn’t afraid. She spread her arms out and laughed, fingertips brushing against wisps of cool wind. Her heart was thrumming and her body burned, but it all felt so good. This was freedom, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>joy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was dark, but the moon lit her way, a giant, luminous globe in the sky. She reached for it, tried to take it. Her wings spread out to either side of her, huge and lustrous and glorious, and she allowed her body to dip downwards. She wrapped them around herself, twirling around until she was doing a nosedive. The wind howled at her then, screaming at her to slow down, but she kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic started—confusion. She felt the earth roaring up at her, and yet she let it. When it seemed that she would become a stain on the ground, she suddenly unfurled her wings and flapped them once, hard. A huge crack of thunder exploded at her back, rushing soft blue all around her. Electricity filled her veins to popping, almost burning her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm shot up in bed, slick with sweat and panting. Another crack of thunder hit, making her flinch, but this one was real. She blinked her eyes slowly and stared out the window. It was raining harshly outside. She listened to the tap-tap-tap of fat rain droplets against her window, allowing her heart and breath time to ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm? Are you up? I need your help!” Olivia shouted from down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to her closed door. She stared for a moment, then sighed and slipped out of bed. Her bedroom was bathed in soft orange light from her lamp, the one she had switched on just before tumbling in bed and falling asleep. She reached over to switch it off, but paused when the bulb inside flickered and buzzed. She pulled her hand away and the light stopped flickering. Jaw clenching, she opted to just leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, what’s wrong?” She yawned loudly and stretched her arms high above her head. Olivia was in the dining room, staring intently down at various coloured napkins. “What is all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which colour do you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm eyed them. “You’re not even trying to be subtle, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm snorted. “Right. I like the blue one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks sweetheart.” She gathered all of them and disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned she had two mugs in her hand, and a stern look on her face. “Now tell me what’s been bothering you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm looked away, uncomfortable. “Nothing’s bothering me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm, you’re not sleeping well. I can tell. Is it stress over school? Are you still good with your friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down together on the couch, Oliva handing over one of the mugs. The scent of creamy chocolate lifted into the air, making Storm’s stomach roll. She set the mug down, not really up for something sweet. “I guess I’m just a bit worried about my future,” she lied. “With exams and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia sipped patently at her drink. “Do you know what you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm shrugged. “Not yet. Study, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm hand covered her knee. “You know that I won’t pressure you into anything, Storm. You can go at your own pace. Discover yourself, what you want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm studied her mother. They shared a lot of features, but she knew she mostly looked like her father. Unlike her, Olivia had darker skin and light brown hair. Storm found herself thinking about her father again, which made her frown down at her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ever talk about him?” She didn’t need to elaborate on who. Olivia knew. She grew silent, solemn almost. Storm regretted asking. “I’m sorry, forget I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.” Olivia sighed. “You have a right to know about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They barely ever spoke about him, and whenever they had, Olivia had clammed up before Storm could get anything concrete. “What was he like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rare sad smile filled Olivia’s face. “He was a lot like you, you know. Tall, handsome. He knew how to make me feel like the sun to his world. Whenever I needed him, he was there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm furrowed her brows, familiar anger starting in her gut. “Why did he leave then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We never married, and when your father found out I was pregnant, it scared him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just know that the day after I told him, he disappeared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm reached out and took her mother’s hands. “Did you contact his family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia shook her head. “He had none that I knew of. He just blinked out of existence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for bringing this up, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia smiled and drew Storm into a hug. “That’s alright. You look so much like him that it’s difficult for me not to think of him often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Even though it was a dumb thing to apologize for, she couldn’t help it. It hurt her heart to think of anyone leaving her mother like this. As much as she longed to meet him, to meet the man that was half of her, she was just as ready to punch his lights out. If she ever got a chance to see him, she would definitely show him what she thought of him. Her mother made him sound like such a nice person, but what man left a woman pregnant with his child, and just… disappeared?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm?” Olivia said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to know why I named you Storm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew back, brows furrowed. “I’ve wanted to know since I figured out it’s not a normal name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia nodded. She stared across the room, eyes glazing over. Storm’s stomach rolled again, this time from anxiety. Olivia looked so serious, so—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a storm the night you were born,” she finally said simply. “So I thought that would be cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm stared. “You called me Storm because you thought it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia grinned. “Yes. I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm couldn’t help herself, she started to laugh. Olivia gave her a perturbed look, but she was smiling. “I can’t believe I convinced myself that there was some mystic, serious reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a terrible name. I think it suits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, the amount of puns people make at my expense would make you cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia gave her a tap on the nose and stood from the couch. “I bet it would. But you’re strong. I know that you are. Dinner is ready, by the way. Whenever you’re hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly her appetite returned in a giant wave of hunger pains, her stomach growling so loudly that her mother heard it and smirked. “I guess I’m hungry. What did you make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia sauntered into the kitchen. “Pizza!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you order it?” Storm followed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. I made them with my bare hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm eyed the plate of small pizzas, stomach growling again. She did not believe her mother for a second. “You just put them in the oven, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia shoved a plate towards her. “I still used my hand to take them out of the freezer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like always, no matter what was happening in Storm’s head, her mother was there to make her feel like everything would be okay. Even though there was a knot of anxiety in her stomach that never went away, that grew worse every morning, she could quietly deal with it because her mother gave her so much strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set her plate down and hugged Olivia close. Olivia gently rubbed her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. What brought this on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm pulled away and dropped down in a chair. “Nothing. I don’t need a reason to tell you that I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia pretended to be weirded out, but Storm could see she was battling a smile. They ate in silence, but it was content.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She dreamt about him that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her dream she walked into her room, and there he was standing by the window. It was alarmingly bright outside, casting a soft halo of light around his body and the wings pulled tight against his back. He must have heard her sharp intake of breath, because he turned to her, and for Storm it was like looking into a mirror. He had the same short black hair, the same pale skin and blue eyes—his were glowing a little unnaturally, but it all somehow made him look beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm,” he said, breathless, as if the single word caused him pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her dream, Storm clenched her hands into fists. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “I came to tell you,” he said, “something very important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away. His left wing unfurled and flapped lightly, as if he was simply shaking numbness out of it. When his wing folded back, he reached out and pressed his hands against the glass of the window. The light from beyond made his fingers burn red. “You’re changing,” he said slowly, carefully, “And it’s going to be so painful, Storm. I hoped you wouldn’t. I so hoped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She furrowed her brows, stepped forward, but he flinched so she stayed away. “What do you mean? Changing into what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Into what you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” He fell silent. Frustration welled up inside of her, but he sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Just be ready, Storm. On the exact hour, your change will be complete. Keep yourself safe until then, and especially after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light from the window started to consume him, enveloping his body in soft white. Storm reached for him, a desperate “</span>
  <em>
    <span>wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” on her tongue, but it was only a dream, and of course he faded away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm? Yo, earth to Storm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked. “Jason?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was giving her a perturbed look. They were all at a café close to school. “You were a million miles away there. You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity paused feeding ice cream to Jamie and looked over as well, sharp eyes concerned, but she didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Sorry,” Storm mumbled. Her cheeks felt hot. Why’d she have to zone out and remember that damn dream? “Just thinking about a dream I had,” she decided to add.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason swirled his spoon in his glass, nodding. “What was the dream about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She considered making something up, but there was real concern in Jason’s voice, so she felt bad. Maybe if she was honest, they would leave it alone. “My father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason paused. He sighed softly. “Sorry I asked, Storm. I know we’ve been a pain lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt affection pull at her chest. “It’s okay. You guys care, and I appreciate that. I’ve just been… feeling weird, lately. All this lead up to my birthday has me stressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you get to be eighteen for most of the school year, unlike some of us,” Trinity interjected. “Some of us can only get illegally smashed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie rolled her eyes and snatched the spoon from Trinity’s hand to feed herself. “Of course you only care about getting drunk,” she told her around a mouthful of ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, baby you love it when I’m drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie flushed, but she said no more, which was basically a huge yes. Storm gave them a smile, but shrugged. “I know. It’s just… I don’t know what I want to do after school. Mom is being so amazing about it, but I can tell she’s worried too. The last thing I want is to stay at home doing nothing, leeching off of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you work in her shop?” Jason suggested. “I think the two of you would have a great time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, work in the flower shop with her? I love my mom to death, but she can go on and on about flowers. Besides, they make me sneeze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason rolled his eyes. “Well if you end up just staying by her, then work there until you figure out what to do. That way, no leeching. I’ll even give you a box of tissues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm sighed loudly. “I guess you have a point.” She felt slightly better, but there was still a knot of unease in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow she turned eighteen. Still in school, but according to the world, an adult. If she didn’t figure out where to take her life once she wrote her last exam, she didn’t know what she would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think so hard about it,” Jamie told her gently. She’d finished her ice-cream and pushed the glass away. “Plenty of kids our age are having a crisis. So long as your mom isn’t pressuring you, you should figure it out eventually. You have a whole year, Storm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was always the voice of reason. Trinity clapped her hands together, beaming. “See? My little smart elf knows what’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie blinked and looked at her. “Your what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity smartly ignored her. “So do you want to go to the movies with us later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm shook her head. “Nah. I should head home. See what my mother has gotten up to now. I swear, she’s planning this party as if I don’t know she’s doing it.” Everyone looked away and pretended not to have heard, so Storm rolled her eyes and gathered all her stuff. “You’re all insufferable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity winked and blew a kiss. “Love you too, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm left the café with a smile. Her dream was still haunting her. Of course it would. She could clearly remember what his face looked like, how his voice sounded. Her mother had no pictures of him, so the only reference Storm had was her own face. Was it possible to come up with an entire person like that, so realistically, just in her head? Why had it been </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My birthday has brought up old feelings. I don’t want to think about this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm told herself. As a little girl, she had always been envious of the other kids that had fathers. She would go home and ask her mom where her dad was, even though she got the same answer all the time. It shouldn’t have mattered so much to her, since she didn’t know the man. But sometimes it… it felt like there was a missing part of her, and deep inside something whispered that that part was him. It infuriated her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm zipped her hoodie up and flipped the hood over her head. She angrily stuffed her fists into her pockets and hunched her shoulders. Her shoes scuffed loudly on the concrete, and she occasionally bumped into people that weren’t looking, but she didn’t care. The anger was rushing up at her suddenly and violently, and Storm wanted to break something. She was not a violent person, rarely got angry, but now? Now she was in a rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nostrils flared as she breathed in and out. Her fingers were knocking together, and her heart was thudding hard against her ribs. Never had she felt this level of anger before, and she didn’t even know where it was coming from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She harshly bumped into a large man, and instead of shouting out and carrying on, he whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulder. Storm only had time to yelp before she was slammed into the nearest wall. Angry coal black eyes glared into her face. The man peeled his lips back, revealing unnaturally long fangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch where you fly, little bird,” he growled in a voice too deep. “Or this cat might chew your wings off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at him. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck. “Wh-what?” Pain flared at her shoulders again, making her wince in pain. The man release her and she crumbled to the ground. He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder there are so few of you,” he spat venomously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm struggled to glance up, but she did, and she saw his eyes were a swirling gold now, not black. He gave her one last glare and then he twisted around and walked off. Storm watched his back in fascination—he was absolutely huge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain was still going, crackling underneath her skin. She could feel every current of it, beating through her veins, ending at her fingertips. She had to check her hands just to make sure that they were still there, that her skin hadn’t melted off. It was difficult to breathe so she slumped against the wall, wheezing. This was the longest it had gone on for, and the worst. She tried her best not to cry out. She probably looked like a freak, crouching there by the side of a building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desire to be in her mother’s arms consumed her. Tears prickled at the corners of Storm’s eyes, but she refused to let herself give in to the pain and the fear of what was happening to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly warm hands cupped her face. “Deep breaths in,” a soft voice instructed. “Deep breaths out.” It was difficult, but Storm did as she was told. Her vision was too blurry then to see who it was. “There we go. Keep breathing. Focus on my voice. Is the pain bad?” She managed to nod. “Let it run its course. The pain is natural. Keep breathing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm counted her breaths. In, out. In, out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three, four…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pain melted away, leaving her numb and exhausted. When her breathing evened she pulled away from the stranger’s hands and cleared the unshed tears from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen one like you before,” the stranger commented almost playfully. “Are you a fledgling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm squinted, finding that a man was crouched in front of her. He had long white hair and pale eyes so blue they looked white, too. His smile was gentle, and with how awkwardly his body was folded up, he was tall too. Storm shakily got onto her feet. “I’m sorry, I don’t…” She swallowed. Her tongue felt swollen. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man tilted his head. “You aren’t aware?” He tapped his lips with a long finger. “Hmm. It is not my place, then. My name is Atlas. When the time comes, we will meet again.” He gave her cheek a soft pat, and then he straightened fully and walked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the strange man before, Storm stared at his back. What the absolute hell?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before a third strange individual could interact with her, Storm hurried home. Her body still hurt, especially her back. Her fingertips wouldn’t stop tingling, and when she reached the house and touched the door handle, a sharp spark of electricity shocked her. She cried out and pulled her hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm?” she heard within. “Was that you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, revealing Olivia in her fluffy pyjamas. Storm felt relief crash over her. This was normal, this she knew. “Yeah, I tripped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia pulled her inside. “Come on, I made dinner. Actually made it this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm fell easily into their usual banter. “Oh my god, you actually cooked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Olivia feigned hurt. “I can cook!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m an angel,” she joked, but paused as soon as the words left her mouth. Why had she said that? Olivia didn’t seem to notice though, too caught up in her excitement over actually cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s spaghetti!” Olivia exclaimed. “Look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm did. It looked alright, but the real winner was the taste. She dished for herself, sat down at the table and carefully slid a forkful into her mouth. She instantly spat it out, face paling. “That is not spaghetti,” she croaked out, rushing for water or anything to wash her mouth out with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia had a hand pressed to her chest. “Are you saying it tastes that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm pulled milk from the fridge and gulped down as much as she could. She nodded and pointed at her bowl. “You taste it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indignant, Olivia did. The first few seconds she had a look of enjoyment, but Storm knew the instant the taste hit her. Her face screwed up, forehead and nose crinkling. She clearly tried to play it off, smiling too wide. Storm lifted a brow, waiting. Olivia looked her directly in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Olivia exclaimed, rushing to the sink to spit the food out. Storm started to laugh. “Storm, just order us something to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm passed by her mother and gave her back an affectionate touch. “You tried, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. And when you’re done, I want that friend list!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm grabbed the house phone, rolling her eyes. “I don’t even have that many friends, mom. You know all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The list!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Storm had managed to finally give that friend list to her mother in time for her to invite the entire school to this “surprise” party. Though, she mused, her mother hadn’t really needed that list at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are all these people?” Storm asked, twisting and dodging to avoid touching these people that she barely knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason chuckled. “I have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said something small,” Storm sighed. “Not an award ceremony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheer up, Storm. Your mom loves you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know that. As much as this makes my skin crawl, it just reminds me that I’m so lucky to have her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason gave her a smile. “Good, I’m glad you feel that way.” His smile faltered a little, so Storm wrapped an arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how are things for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “They’re still divorcing. Dad wants me to move with him, Kelly wants to go with mom. It’s a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s parents had always had issues, but over the past year everything had gotten worse, and now they were finally ending it. Storm felt a wave of pain hit her chest, pain for him, so she stopped and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever happens, we’re all here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other arms suddenly joined in on the hug, and Storm laughed when she noticed Trinity and Jamie huddled against them. Trinity had a fierce look in her eyes, so Storm knew she knew why Jason needed a family hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys,” he said, voice wavering. “It means a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all pulled away. Trinity wiped a stray tear from Jason’s cheek. “We’ve got you, babe. Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffled. “Enough about me. Today is Storm’s day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to her. Storm wanted the floor to swallow her up. “Speaking of, where’s my mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She mentioned something about going to the loo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm gave her friends another hug and then set off for the bathroom. Her mother had reserved an entire restaurant for them, and after Jason had “distracted” her long enough, they brought her to the location to reveal the party. Honestly, Storm acted like it was a big pain, but it really touched her deeply. Her mother loved to do this every year even though she knew the outcome every time. Later, when the festivities were over and her mother had her fill, they would return home, Storm would open her present from Olivia, and then they would cuddle in front of the TV, watch her favourite movie and drink some hot chocolate. That was the best part of the day, in Storm’s opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a storm raging outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t exactly sure how she knew that, but when she slipped into the hallway that led to the toilets, her skin suddenly broke out in goose bumps and the overwhelming scent of rain hit her nose. She paused, lungs stuttering on a breath. A huge sense of anticipation filled her gut, made it cramp and pull tight. She pressed a hand to her belly, and then the pain hit her. It was so fierce that she fell forward onto her knees, palms slapping against the tile. Blood rushed upwards in her throat and spilled from her mouth. She vomited until there was nothing left—it was all blood. The pain crackled at her skin and bones. She felt like she was breaking apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panicked, Storm ignored the blood on her hands and clawed her way onto her feet. She blindly grasped the closest door handle and yanked the door open. Somehow it was the correct door, the one that led outside. She spilled onto the wet pavement, rain beating down on her skin and forcing her to her knees. A crack of thunder snapped above her head, increasing the pain that was now rocking down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug her nails into the hard floor and clenched her teeth hard. Each wave of pain only increased the previous one, bringing tears to her eyes and down her cheeks, but the rain washed any trace of them and the blood away. Storm felt like she was about to die. Like her spine was trying to rip itself free. Suddenly, with a snap and a rip, Storm’s shirt tore open and fresh blood poured over her skin, momentarily erasing the cold of the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm felt extra sensation then, of the rain dripping onto her. She lifted her head and hesitantly craned her neck far enough to see what had happened, and released another scream. There were two huge bloody wings at her back. She could feel them, every inch of them. They were sensitive, so every drop of rain felt like a needle. Panic wouldn’t properly describe what Storm was feeling. She managed to get onto her feet and start running; she ran away, anywhere she could. Maybe if she closed her eyes and just ignored it, the pain would go away, the wings would go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left the alleyway she had collapsed in and staggered when a huge gust of wind blew into her, forcing her wings to curl open. There was a slight sensation of pleasure, like stretching a limb after disuse. Storm’s heart stuttered. She looked up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second she thought about her dream of flying, her wings started to flap. It was still painful, but not so much anymore, and every breath that passed made it easier. She paused and closed her eyes, trying to reign her breathing in. Water soaked through her clothes, through the feathers at her back and almost through her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm ordered herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this is another dream. Or you’re hallucinating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened one eye slightly and stared at the wing to her left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, this is definitely real. What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was she supposed to do now? She’d just sprouted massive wings. Anyone walking by would see her, call the police or something. She could be kidnapped by the government, to be tested and experimented on. Did her mother know? Was her mother aware that this would happen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Olivia wouldn’t have planned such an elaborate celebration, then. All week Storm had felt like something was stirring inside of her, begging to be released. This was it… whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. Storm knew deep down that this had to do with Michael, her father. Was he like this too? Did he have wings?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there in the rain and contemplating wouldn’t do anything. She knew she needed to get away from the public road, to somewhere secluded where she could think this over and figure out what to do. Storm turned and headed between the buildings. She spotted a ladder and, acting impulsively, grabbed hold and climbed up until she was crouching down on the roof. Without consciously deciding to, she flapped her wings and lifted herself off her feet. Storm cried out in surprise and dropped back down, heart thundering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the absolute hell?” she muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain didn’t seem like it was going to let up at all, and yet she suddenly felt like flying. She staggered over to the edge of the building and peered down, gulping. There was no way she would risk it and jump down from there. That would be her death. Her mother would think she killed herself. Storm shook her head and backed away, but another gust of wind caught her at her back and forcefully shoved her forward, as if it was exasperated with her indecision and simply wanted her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm swallowed her scream as her body fell through the air, but before she became a splat on the ground, her wings flapped hard and she shot into the sky. Storm opened her eyes, alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wings faltered, the right one going limp, and she started falling again. Storm forced herself to focus, and imagined herself soaring through the sky. She stopped falling and started flying again, both wings flapping and slicing through the air. She could hear the wind whistling through her feathers, and it was a beautiful sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the open sky in her palms, all of the fear and confusion melted away. Just like that dream of hers, Storm began to laugh in wonder. She merely soared, too scared to attempt anything too complicated in case she really did fall and die, but it felt amazing. She kept going higher and higher, rain slapping against her face, plastering her short hair to her head.  She barely flinched when she shot into the clouds, ignored the flashes of lightning around her. Higher up she went, until finally she broke free of the clouds and into the bright sunlight. Her ascent suddenly halted, and her wings flapped lazily, keeping her afloat. She stared down at the sea of clouds below her, still hearing the claps of thunder, seeing sparks of light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Storm breathed, eyes wide. Her flight upwards had happened so quickly. The reality of her situation suddenly dawned on her. “What was I thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her balance wavered, body wobbling. The sound of the wings flapping steadily unnerved her. Scared now, Storm focused on descending. Instead of the exhilaration of earlier, this time she felt terror. Her body tipped forward and down, and she did a full nose dive. It was just like in her dream. The wings folded around her body and she couldn’t get them to listen to her. Her heart thundered in her throat, booming in her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The earth was approaching fast and all Storm could think about was how much this fall was going to hurt. She had flown up way too high. Spots of green made Storm realize that she was going to fall into the park. She braced herself and shut her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the dream, her wings didn’t magically spread out and stop her. Somewhere at the back of her mind, Storm knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to use them, as they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but her mind was too clouded with fear. She crashed into a huge tree, bouncing from branch to branch until she landed on the ground below, groaning. Most of her fall had been broken, but it was still severe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm rolled over onto her stomach and spit out a mouthful of blood. At least the rain was easing, she mused, but she was still soaked to the bone. When she tried to stand, a sharp pain spiked through her chest. Broken bones? How on earth was she going to explain this to her mother? And besides that, the wings! Storm looked at them with despair. How was she going to hide them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A disembodied groan floated through the air alongside the soft pattering of rain. Storm leaned against the tree and glanced around. There was a harsh snap to her left, so she turned to look that way and spotted a face peering at her from around another tree. She would have just hobbled away, if not for the horror that filled her when the person—no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>—stepped away from the tree to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was humanoid, with two arms and two legs, but its skin was a dark, scaly blue and it had huge black eyes. There was no distinction between sclera and iris, just an inky blackness. It pulled blue lips back over rows and rows of jaggedly sharp teeth, and thick drool slipped down its chin. It tilted its head and sniffed deeply, eyes sliding shut like a reptile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the thing groaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hungry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When its eyes popped open and it gave a terrifying grin, Storm realized her luck had completely run out. She started running, but her injuries made her slow. The thing was on her in an instant, roaring in delight and sinking its teeth into a wing. Storm released a scream of pain and went down. Every injury screamed when her body slammed down on the ground. Pure adrenalin filled her veins, kept her from blacking out. She managed to struggle away and get onto her back, but then the thing crawled on top of her and snapped its jaws at her face. Goblets of saliva poured onto her face and down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off me!” she yelled, but there was no way words could work. Storm used her arms to keep it away, but her strength was wavering. The second the thing managed to bend her elbows, it would eat her face off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One second the thing was trying to chew her face off, and then the next there was a loud boom and the creature jerked once, exhaled, and went slack. It collapsed on top of her and remained there until it suddenly slid off of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, why’d you let him get the better of you like that? He was a hungry fucker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm stared up at the canopy of leaves above her. The voice was feminine, but rough. A hand appeared in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” they asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm took the hand and got onto her feet. She was exhausted, in pain and most likely in shock. When she got a good look at her saviour, it didn’t help that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> gorgeous. Storm could only gape. The stranger lifted a perfect brow above perfect dark green eyes. Her long blonde hair was wet and sticking to the sides of her perfect face. Storm swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best way to go,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought in amusement, and then she slumped forward and blacked out.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Storm felt like she had been swimming in a deep, warm blackness. She came to very slowly, light and sensation and sound fading in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…and then I took him out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was she even there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it look like I know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to get snappy with me, Lesley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh. “Right. Apologies, Commander. Do you know who she is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She isn’t registered. Basic search shows that her name is Storm Demonté. Turned eighteen yesterday. One mother. No criminal record. No record at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm fought the urge to open her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come she isn’t registered?” Lesley—Storm assumed—asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other person, the commander, sighed as well. “That’s what I’d like to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand covered her forehead. Warm. Storm’s heart stuttered. “I know you’re awake,” Lesley said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm cracked her eyes open. Lesley was leaning down over her, studying her face carefully. Storm was horrified to feel a fierce blush crawl along her face. “Hi,” she greeted, voice breaking. Great, she sounded like a pre-pubescent boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley frowned. “Really, that’s it? ‘Hi’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm furrowed her brows. “Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re at the DSJ. Do you know what that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The DSJ. Department of Supernatural Justice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Storm repeated herself. “The what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley finally moved away, taking the warmth of her body with her. Storm sat up slowly, finding that she was in a hospital room, or at least one that looked a lot like a hospital room. Pain flared down her spine, and it was then that she remembered the wings and the fall, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her wings suddenly stretched wide, pushing her off the bed. Lesley barely managed to dodge out of the way. Storm scrambled to her feet and knocked a table over, sending glasses shattering on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax!” the commander, a huge man with a deep voice, ordered. “Stop moving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm obeyed. She forced her muscles to lock in place, but her wings never got the memo. They continued to flap wildly. The commander looked at her like she was nuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm nervously reached out and grabbed her wings herself. She drew them around her body, wincing. The spot where they joined at her back ached. “Um, I don’t know. I can’t control them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Control them?” he asked, incredulous. “Child, they’re your limbs. Can you not control your legs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can! I just…” Her wings continued to struggle. She felt like she was fighting against a wild animal and her face burnt harshly. “I just got these, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding filled his face. He turned to Lesley, who had an equally enlightened look on her face, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Give us a moment,” he told her evenly. “Head back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley sent Storm a glare. “Sure. Might as well enjoy some of my off day.” The look in her eyes was contempt, and it made Storm’s stomach roll. Did Lesley hate her? What the hell had she done?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm, right?” the commander questioned. Storm nodded. “My name is Gabriel. I’m the commander of Haven DSJ. As Lesley said, this is a police department for the supernatural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm released her wings, relieved when they merely flopped behind her. “Wait, the what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel pulled two chairs closer, took a seat, and indicated for her to take the other. She did. “Storm, have your parents mentioned anything about what you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You aren’t fully human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm looked at her wings. “You know, I had a sneaky suspicion when I suddenly grew wings.” The joke failed, and Gabriel only stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you parents, Storm?” Gabriel asked with a sense of urgency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm narrowed her eyes. “Why do you care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storm, there are not many of us left.” Suddenly two wings grew at his back. Their feathers were a dark brown. Beautiful. He pulled his wings against his back. “Each and every seraph are recorded and monitored. You are not registered. Who are your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm swallowed. “I don’t… I don’t think my mom knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So your mother is the human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think—I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He left before I was born. I’ve never met him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel studied her very closely. There was something familiar about his face, something that put her at ease even though she was insanely uncomfortable around people she didn’t know and in a place she’d never been to before. He had shortly cropped black hair and piercingly blue eyes. He was just as pale as Storm, too, and he was huge. The fabric of his grey shirt strained against his muscled chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, she hesitated. “Michael,” she finally admitted. “His name is Michael Demonté.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded. He stood. “Right, let’s leave the medical floor. You took a pretty bad fall, but we managed to set your ribs and they’ve healed. Your wing will be tender still. Demon bites are particularly nasty for us.” He stood and strode out of the room. Storm rushed after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s what attacked me? A demon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Does that mean god exists?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel snorted. “Demons are fallen humans, Storm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans that fell into their own evil emotions. Greed, insanity, cruelty, anger. When it consumes them, it destroys their soul and they turn into monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm looked down at her hands. “You said I’m not entirely human. Does that mean I’m still part human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean I could turn into a demon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel huffed. “No, Storm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what am I, a seraph? What’s a seraph?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the hallway and entered a large cafeteria. Many people were milling about, eating and chatting. Conversations immediately quieted when they saw Storm and Gabriel stride past, and there was something in their gazes that made her a little more uneasy. She quickened her pace to keep up with him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tall.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t a seraph. I’m a seraph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm tilted her head. “Then what am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A nephilim. Half human, half seraphim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t say anything more. They entered another hallway, this one darker and narrower. Storm stared at Gabriel’s broad back, mind racing. This was all so much to take in. She would have scoffed and asked what drugs were floating in the air, but the physical proof was right there in Gabriel’s wings, and her own. And with that in mind, Storm finally took the time to look at herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was mostly unscathed, but there was noticeable blood on her feathers. She finally took stock of her wings, too. The feathers were black, with streaks of brown here and there, only noticeable if one was looking for it. Without all the panic, Storm could admire them. They were beautiful wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered a room, this one lined with books and computers. Gabriel took her up to a desk, where an old lady with curly hair in a bun glanced up and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabe,” she greeted, voice hoarse from what sounded like a lifetime of smoking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me commander, Barb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabe,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm resisted the urge to smile. She liked Barb already. Gabriel opted to ignore her stubbornness. “I need this one registered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barb’s eyes flicked to her, slicing right through her. “Hmm, a young neph, have we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm felt picked apart by that gaze. “Um, yes. I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guess?” Barb looked back to Gabriel. “Did she hit her head and come back stupid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel glared. “Be nice. Her birthday was only yesterday. She’s new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barb didn’t seem to really care. She looked away and started searching through piles of paperwork on her desk. “Alright,” she grumbled. “Let me have her. I’ll send her to you when I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded in thanks and then strode off. Storm stared at him in disbelief. Was he just going to leave her here? Alone? With this amusing but terrifying old lady?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fill this form in,” Barb said, sliding a paper onto the counter along with a pen. “As many details as you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm nodded and took the paper. She sat down nearby and started filling in. There were general questions, such as her birth information, parental information—which she had to leave blank by father, save for the name. When she was done she handed the paper over to Barb and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your finger on this,” Barb said, pushing what looked like a fingerprint scanner forward. Storm put her finger on it, and there was a soft beep. “Look into the camera,” Barb instructed next, pointing at the camera sitting right above her desk. Storm did so. “Good girl. Now give me your blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm’s eyes widened. “My blood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Give me your arm. It’ll be quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm tried not to look as Barb stuck a needle in her arm and drew a vial of blood. She hardly cared about the pain, it was just the knowledge that something foreign was being shoved in her body. When it was over she cradled her arm against her chest, but the small hole was already gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heal fast,” Barb said over her shoulder. “Get over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm chewed on her lip. “Right. Um, are we done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. Guess so. Turn left into the hallway. All the way down. Gabriel will be there. Somewhere.” Barb never looked up again, so Storm didn’t bother saying goodbye. She awkwardly shuffled out of the room and followed the directions. Gabriel was easy to spot with his huge figure. When he spotted Storm coming his way, he straightened and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, holding out a jacket. “Your clothes are damaged. You need to get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm suddenly remembered her mom and her friends. The party! “Oh god, how long have I been here? My mom is going to be so worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm gripped the jacket in her fingers. “What do I say to her? How do I go home with these wings? What do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Gabriel put his hands on her shoulders. “You can hide your wings. Pull them back. Imagine them shrinking. They’ll fold into your skin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These huge things? Have you seen them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips twitched. “Just do as I say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm shut up and did so. Like when she had first flown, she closed her eyes and focused. She could feel it when her wings curled up and shrank away. When they were gone, she felt lighter on her feet. She exhaled harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, not so hard.” Gabriel removed his hands. “Before you go, I must ask you. Can you defend yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm shrugged the jacket on. It was a little big, but it fit. There was a huge hole in her shirt at the back, letting an uncomfortable breeze flow across her skin. “Uh, not really. I’m not that fit either. Could probably run away quickly if I need to though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to learn, Storm.” Gabriel’s voice was grave. Storm paused her assessment of the jacket to look at him. “I’ll teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to teach me self-defense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about being a nephilim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me teach you. About this world, how to fly, how to fight. You need to know how to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel looked away. “From today on, you’ll be hunted relentlessly by demons. If you can’t fight them off, they’ll eat you.” It would have sounded funny, if Storm hadn’t already experienced a demon trying to chow down on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean there are lot of demons out there, hungry for a Storm burger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. They’re attracted to our power. Seraphim are, well… we’re the most powerful creatures alive. That has also been our downfall. With so few of us left, we need to protect each other. So please, come back to the DSJ. Daily training. We’ll start from the basics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm considered it for a moment. From what she could remember, a demon was insanely strong. She had no idea how she had managed to fight off the one that had attacked her. What could she lose by agreeing to this? Her time, maybe. But with school making her so anxious, there wasn’t really anything else to do with her time. It was an easy decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she finally answered. “I’ll do it. How will I get here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel gave her a slight smile. “I’ll send someone to pick you up from school. Give this to your mother.” It was a sealed envelope with an official logo in the corner—DSJ University. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“University?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cover, for you. Tell your mother you’re studying here. Volunteering. Anything you think she’ll be okay with. She can call me with any questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you want me to lie to my mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can’t know about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm shoved the envelope in the jacket pocket, which was huge. “Why not? She’s my mom! I tell her everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this.” Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face. He looked exceptionally tired, as if he hadn’t slept for days. Oddly, Storm wanted to hug him. “Humans don’t know about the supernatural world. It’ll be safer for her to carry on ignorant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of safety, Storm shut her mouth. He was right. But what if Olivia knew that Michael was a seraph? Why would she hide it, if she did?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Storm agreed unhappily. “I’ll keep this secret from everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel exhaled. “Thank you.” He gestured over Storm’s shoulder. “There is the door. Your ride is waiting outside. Try not to let your wings out until tomorrow. I’ll show you how to control them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm nodded and left the building through two massive glass doors. There were still people walking in and out, each one looking weirder than the last. There were people that had too sharp teeth, different kinds of wings and some that were even a completely odd skin colour. They stared at Storm like she was the freak, so she avoided eye contact. There were a number of steep steps downwards. Storm took them three at a time. At the bottom of the steps a car sat waiting, its engine running. The passenger side door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in,” Lesley said from inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm nervously obeyed. “Didn’t you leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander asked one last favour,” she answered stiffly. She put the car in gear and drove off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm sat in silence. She stared down at her lap and wished she could throw herself out the window, anything to avoid this awkward silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, by the way,” Lesley suddenly spoke up. “For me saving your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm’s eyes widened. “Oh god, I’m sorry! Thank you! If you hadn’t been there I’d be that demon’s shit right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley snorted rather ungracefully and blushed because of it. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Yeah, whatever. I was in the area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it, Lesley. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley stared straight forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm studied her profile carefully. She was on the short side, way shorter than Storm, but she looked older. Not so much physically, but mentally. Probably emotionally too. She had the sort of eyes that people with trauma had, the kind that had seen too much. There was strength in the way she sat rigidly, the way she gripped firmly on the wheel. And her jawline… Storm gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you’re staring at me like that?” Lesley snapped. “It’s weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re hot, that’s why,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm almost said, but she kept those thoughts to herself. “Do you hate me?” she asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Lesley gave her a look. The green in her eyes was vibrant, bright. “Hate you? I don’t even know you. I’m just pissed that some newbie neph ruined my few days off. I don’t regret saving you, okay? Just don’t let it happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm felt relieved. “Okay. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Lesley parked outside of her house. Storm stared out the window, too scared to move. But she knew she had to. The letter was still in her pocket, reminding her that all of this needed to stay secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride,” Storm told her uncertainly. “I hope you have an awesome day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley watched her climb out of the car. “Sure. Good luck.” Then she drove off, leaving behind nothing more than the memory of her words. Storm turned to the house, swallowing. She didn’t even have time to knock on the door before her mother opened it and barreled into her. There were tears and yelling and a crushing hug, but Storm let it happen. She held her crying mother until the sobs died away, and then she braced herself for the anger. Olivia was a small, gentle woman. She was feisty, but gentle at heart. Except for when she was angry. And when she pulled away from Storm and looked up at her, Storm knew she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a lot of explaining to do, Storm,” Olivia said carefully, each word slower than the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm wanted to fly away and not have to deal with this, but she also felt crushing guilt at the worry her mother must have experienced. “I know,” she said, reaching out to wipe her mother’s tears away. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went inside, and Storm started to explain. Of course, the whole story was a lie.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you ditched your own birthday party to spend the night with a university professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm groaned and swept her hair off of her forehead. “Jason, don’t make it sound like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” he asked, genuinely confused. When Trinity gave him a look, realization dawned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> God no. But still, my point remains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we let it go, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm really wished she could tell them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, so apparently I’m half seraph and I have these really cool wings. Wanna see?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But she couldn’t. She had promised Gabriel, and so she would keep to it. Storm did not break her promises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were walking through the school grounds towards the gate. School had actually flown by, which it usually didn’t do. Storm was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that everything had slipped by her. All she could think about was her flight, the demon, Lesley. And speaking of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they stepped through the gate, Storm paused in her tracks, mouth falling open. Standing against the side of her car was Lesley, her arms crossed over her face and a scowl on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lesley?” Storm all but sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley lifted a brow. “Get in,” was all she said before rounding the car and getting in herself. Storm stared. She could admit that something about Lesley made her heart flutter a little bit, but she also kind of terrified Storm. Like if Storm looked at her wrong she’d get an elbow to the throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New bae?” Jason teased, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm’s face burnt. “What? With that woman? Hell no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie gave her a look. “Ooh, so she’s a woman. Your sugar mommy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Storm sent them a wave. “I’m leaving. You guys are terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” Trinity called after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm ignored them once she was seated inside. It felt oddly familiar, and yet still entirely intimidating. Lesley silently drove them away from the school and towards the highway. Haven was a big city, with many winding roads that led from housing to industrial buildings. Storm took note of where they were driving this time. As far as she could remember, the DSJ had been surrounded by nothing but open field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the DSJ anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley shifted in her seat. “That’s confidential.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re literally taking me there right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still not going to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, so you’re not a good conversational buddy. Noted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smushed her cheek against her closed fist and glared out of the window. Subconsciously she was freaking out, though. With every meter they drove her heart started to pound, until they crossed some invisible threshold and were suddenly rolling down the long driveway to the massive building that Storm guessed was the DSJ. She hadn’t studied the exterior the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was massive, with stone pillars and fading bricks. It looked too old for this era, and yet there were many expensive and modern looking cars parked all over in the available parking spaces. Lesley stopped right by the steps that led up to the massive double doors. Storm wondered if this was some sort of privilege, or if Lesley just intimidated people that much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to train me too?” Storm asked her as they climbed the steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Gabriel has the wings, not me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you, then?” Storm lifted her hands. “I mean, if that isn’t offensive. I’m so new to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley shot her a look. “It’s not offensive. I’m an esper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A what-per?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley rolled her eyes and held out one hand. When they reached the doors, they opened on their own. Storm realized Lesley’s hand was slightly glowing. When the glowing faded, the doors stopped. Lesley gave her a smug grin. Storm wanted to say how cool that had been, but there was something about Lesley’s smirk that annoyed her. Instead she lifted an eyebrow and stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley’s smile dropped. “Ask reception for directions to the training rooms. I’ve got actual work to do.” All friendliness gone—if there had even been any—Lesley twisted around and all but stormed down the hallway. Storm paused by the reception desk and stared after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is her problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady behind the desk, a plump woman with a mess of curly red hair and sparkling blue eyes, glanced up from her computer screen and smiled. Her name tag said Sera “Oh, Lee? Don’t mind her. She’s always been a grumpy pants. Ever since the accident—” she cut herself off, smile faltering. Storm sensed a tragic story there, but she didn’t pry. “Anyway, what can I do for you, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, my name is Storm Demonte. I’m here to train with Gabriel. Where are the training rooms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see your I.D card?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm produced the card Gabriel had included in the envelope. Apparently it gave her access to the DSJ, since normal people couldn’t just… walk in. Sera smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, our little fledgling. I heard whispers about you. I thought you’d be shorter! And that short hair is quite lovely. Are your eyes really that blue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm flushed under the sudden praise. “Yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, darling. Gabriel said to send you to room three. Follow this hallway,” she pointed to her right. “Take the right bend and follow the signage at the top until you see ‘training rooms’. Naturally, he’ll be in room three. Good luck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm gave her a big smile and started the long trek. The DSJ building was much bigger inside than it looked from the outside, which was saying a lot. At a stage she even thought she was lost, but then she saw a hanging sign and she breathed a sigh of relief. Training room three was what she expected—padded floor and walls, various weights and other objects she wasn’t certain about. Gabriel sat in the centre of the room, his legs crossed. He was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, which struck Storm as odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit,” he told her. She did so. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm crossed her legs and nervously clasped her hands together. “Nervous. Not sure what to expect. A little scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. “Scared? What of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pain, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze speared right through her, like he was taking a look inside her soul and picking it apart. It was an entirely unpleasant feeling, but it made her feel uncomfortable. “There will be no pain today. I want to first teach you wing control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm visibly deflated in relief. “Okay. Thank god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She straightened again. “Right. So what do you need me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meditate.” Storm stared at him. “You need to learn how to control your thoughts. Right now your wings are still too new, you’re too conscious of them. You’ll give them unnecessary impulse commands. Straighten your spine, press your fingertips together and close your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm followed his instruction. She felt a bit stupid. Was this really going to work? Would doing something dumb like meditating really help her learn how to use her wings? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking so loud. Take a breath in, hold it. Let it out slowly,” he said, waiting for Storm to do so. “Good. Keep doing that. Focus on nothing but the sensation of your fingers touching. Block everything else out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm gave a small nod. She breathed in, breathed out. Slow, steady. The pounding of her heart started to ease. Her head felt light. Minutes of this left her feeling numb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let your wings out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second he said it, Storm’s wings burst from her back. She had thought to take her jacket off before sitting, and since she wore a tank top her shirt didn’t rip. Storm opened her eyes and stared at Gabriel in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so easy,” she told him. “You said it and they just… listened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You listened, not them. They aren’t separate from you. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Just like your fingers and toes and legs and arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm nodded. Her wings flapped lightly. It felt so good to have them out like this. All day she had felt an itch to let them out, sometimes so uncontrollably that she had run away to the bathroom in case she accidentally did. Luckily she hadn’t. Gabriel gave her a tiny smile. His own wings uncurled from his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, do as I do,” he said, stretching his wings slowly. On impulse and instinct, Storm’s own wings mimicked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched them out just as wide, just as slowly, then pulled them back in. They did this over and over until her back ached. “This is exhausting,” she admitted with a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it wouldn’t be easy. You are essentially learning to walk all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but, this is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel stood suddenly and held a hand out. “I suppose it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his hand and let him hoist her up. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside. To fly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm’s stomach tingled. She silently followed him out of the room and down the hallway. Her wings were still out, her left one brushing against the smooth wall. She focused on the sensation of her feathers sliding against the cold surface. It was fascinating, but the more she experienced them, the more natural they felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went through many hallways until they ascended a staircase and exited onto the roof. Above them the sky was slightly cloudy, but not enough yet to worry over. It would probably rain later on, but not now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I teach you how to fly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already flown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But did you fly well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s wings flapped once, hard, shooting him up into the sky. Storm felt shaken from the wind and the sound, like a soft crack of thunder. She hurried to copy him and hesitantly ascended into the sky. He kept going higher and higher and Storm followed him all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sky is yours to command. Own it. But we can be vulnerable in the sky.” Gabriel stared downwards. “If we clip a wing, we’ll fall to our death. We heal fast, but not fast enough for that. Can you move quickly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm shrugged. “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s test it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly shot forward, swinging a fist. Instinctively Storm’s wings wrapped around her body, but she started to fall, so Gabriel grabbed her wrist and caught her. “Not fast enough,” he said, voice laced with disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flew them down to the ground and released her when it was safe. “Don’t apologize. You’ve never known you have these abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm still felt bad, even though logically she knew there was nothing to actually apologize for. Natural ability was just that, natural. She’d had no time to learn. “Are we done for today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded. “I would have liked to do some flying exercises with you, but we can do that tomorrow. I can see this has been a lot for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you won’t believe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told her to leave him on the roof, so she traced their footsteps back and somehow made her way back to Sera, who gave her a bright, goofy smile. Sera wished her a good night, and Storm jogged down the steps. Lesley was in her car, staring straight ahead like she was barely even seeing anything. When Storm climbed in, her nerves jumped and her heart stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my lift still, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley turned the key in the ignition. She said nothing, just nodded, and then they were driving. Storm suddenly wished she could offer some sort of comfort, but she knew not what. Lesley frightened her, but there was just something about her… Storm wanted to find out more about her. Maybe from tomorrow she would start to do some digging. Maybe if she could learn more about Lesley, they could get along better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesley didn’t say a word the whole ride, and halfway through it started to rain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They spent most of that week doing basic wing training. Storm got the hang of it really easily, and by the end of the week she could move her wings around like they were there her whole life. Even after she showed him that she got it, Gabriel still insisted on more basic training, as if he wasn’t satisfied with how much she had learnt. Sometimes other officers would come to watch, and they would tell Gabriel he was being too harsh, but he persisted. Storm tried not to fault herself, to feel like she was disappointing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley only showed up once to watch the show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently gossip travelled all over the DSJ, and with a new nephilim—the only nephilim—in the building, there was an air of palpable excitement. She was like a celebrity. People she had never met in her life before greeted her in the hallway by name. She usually just awkwardly smiled and nodded her head. As cool as it was, she was starting to tire of it. Storm didn’t like attention like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are those extra study sessions going?” Olivia asked, plopping down by the dining table. “You look like you’ve barely slept this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm offered a weak smile. Right. Her mother thought she was going over to the DSJ University to study and work alongside Professor Gabriel, who had taken a special interest in her academic potential. She released a bone sagging sigh. “I’m so tired,” she admitted. It felt good to tell the truth for once. Storm really hated having to lie to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she’d had a vivid dream about flying and her wings had grown out in her sleep. Her mother had come into the room to wake her, but Storm had managed to hide under the blanket and shrink her wings </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> in time. Olivia had thought she had just walked in on Storm having ‘private time’. She still cringed just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really necessary to go over there every day? I’m sure it can wait until you’re actually out of school and enrolled in the university.” Olivia reached for a slice of warm toast and buttered it thickly. Storm watched the butter melt into the bread. “I can call him and complain, if you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm crunched on her jam toast for a moment, considering it. She didn’t think Gabriel would find it very amusing, so she shook her head and swallowed. “No, it’s okay. I’m glad that he has an interest in me. Gives me hope for the future.” She felt too drained to say much else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going out with your friends this weekend?” Olivia asked. She dusted her hands off against each other and collected their used dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might go to uni again, I’ll see how I feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally a parent would be proud, but I just feel concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm rose from her seat and padded over to her mother. She pressed a kiss against her forehead. “You’re the best mom ever. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia beamed. “Call me later if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” she called over her shoulder. She grabbed her jacket from the lounge and headed out the front door. Lesley wasn’t there to pick her up this time. Gabriel was making her fly to the DSJ, after she was finally allowed to see the directions. The whole building was surrounded by a barrier that prevented normal humans from seeing it, or even ever finding it. Gabriel said that once you knew it was there, you could just walk into the barrier and find the building. It was also apparently hundreds of years old. Storm found the history of the DSJ, and supernatural people in general, extremely interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of going the usual route, Storm went the other way towards the stores. She felt like having a small moment to herself, and walked happily through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. It was oddly busy and the sky was grey and heavy with fat clouds. The last week it had been raining like mad. Whenever there was lightning and thunder, Storm always wanted to fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the DSJ Storm had gotten to know and identify a lot of different people. There were the shifters, people that were able to transform into animals—werecats, weredogs, werewolves and the like. There were just normal people with amazing abilities, and then people who looked non-human. People with horns and tails and sometimes more limbs than necessary. They fascinated her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm cut across the street and headed to her favourite place ever—a bookstore. It was named </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Pen,</span>
  </em>
  <span> which amused Storm greatly, and it was an independent store with one owner and only three staff members, the owner included. Storm spent enough time there to be known by name, and to be quite close with the staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stormy Storm!” a big burly man shouted from behind the counter—as he always did—when he saw her and hurried to give her a crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jude,” Storm greeted back, grunting. “You’re crushing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush and let me love you,” Jude laughed. He released her. “I haven’t seen you in a week. A whole, full week, Storm. What gives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed in embarrassment. “You noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we noticed,” another voice cut in. Rebecca. She was older than Storm by a couple years and a published author herself, but she liked to work in the store. Said it gave her inspiration on a daily basis. She was insanely beautiful, so she never failed to make Storm stutter and fall over herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Beca,” Storm greeted, blushing. “I just had stuff to do,” she told them. “University stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Rebecca said. “Good for you then, squirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taller than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But younger, ergo a squirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude gave a belly laugh. He reminded Storm of a bear. A soft, fuzzy bear. He never cut his beard or his hair, so he tied his hair up and sometimes braided his beard. “In need of another book?” Jude asked her, leaning against the counter. Rebecca had a book in her hands and went back to reading it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of new stuff came in,” Rebecca added. “Stuff I know you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm smiled at them. “I don’t know if I have the time to read right now.” Both of them looked up at her, gasping in genuine surprise. She rolled her eyes. “School, remember? But I’d like to walk around the shop a bit. Have some time to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude’s eyes softened. “Take your time. We’ll bother you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled in thanks and walked off to the fiction section. Books always made her feel at ease. The lines of spines of various covers on the shelves, the scent of book paper and ink, and just the general feel of being in a bookstore. Benjamin, the owner, said he fashioned the store in a way that made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good. He didn’t care about all the mainstream bullshit. He didn’t sell books to make a profit, he did so to spread knowledge and creativity. He didn’t seem to be in, which was a shame. Storm needed to tell him that the last book he recommended was really good, but had a shitty ending. She had a sneaky suspicion that he’d recommended it for that reason specifically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm studied the many, many books packed together. She saw a lot of titles that drew her attention, and pulled some out to read the synopsis at the back. Around thirty minutes of this, footstep paused at her side. She thought it was Jude or Rebecca, but when she turned her head the breath left her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lesley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley’s head shot up and her eyes widened. “Storm? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm furrowed her brows. “I come here all the time. It’s a public place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Of course. Yes.” Lesley grabbed a random book and flipped it over to stare at the back. There was a slight red tinge to her cheeks. Was she… caught off guard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you read,” Storm commented lightly, setting a book back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t,” Lesley snapped. “You don’t know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one was good, but the writing is a bit simple,” Storm said, pointing to the book in Lesley’s hand. Lesley gave her a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? Maybe I like simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm resisted the urge to grin. “Well, you seem like you’d enjoy a really meaty book, you know? Not something with just a skeleton. Do you like crime thrillers?” Lesley put the book away and nodded. Storm scanned the shelves for a specific title and smiled when she found it. She handed it to Lesley. “This one,” she said, “I read in one sitting, it was so good. The main character is the best anti-hero I’ve read in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley read the back, biting her lip. “He’s a serial killer?” she questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just read it, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm wanted to beam. Lesley had actually thanked her! But that would be totally creepy, and by then Jude and Rebecca had already honed in on the tension. Rebecca had put her book away and approached them slowly and with purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she greeted them, smiling the Customer Service smile. “Are you alright here? I’m afraid Storm doesn’t actually work here, even though she acts like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm shook her head. “It’s okay, we know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we don’t,” Lesley corrected. “We just know each other from uni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca nodded, but her lifted brow and knowing look told Storm that she didn’t believe that for a second. Lesley said she would buy the book, so she walked off to the counter to do just that. Storm wanted to follow her, just to be near her for a little longer before she walked away, but she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” Rebecca said, shaking her head. She was smiling into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Rebecca looked between them. “This totally reminds me of a YA novel I wrote in high school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm sighed. “Okay. Thanks, Beca. I’m going to leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca snickered and gave her a small wave. “Good luck, squirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was raining lightly when she stepped outside. Not enough that she couldn’t fly, though, and for some reason during a storm was her favourite time to be in the sky, anyway. Her back started to tingle. She wanted to let her wings out. Storm took off on a fast walk, searching for a place she could duck into and grow her wings. She would just need to fly up into the clouds then, and stay hidden while heading to the DSJ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer she walked, the less people she passed by. She was approaching the poorer section of Haven, where drugs were prevalent and the homeless made their homes on the sidewalk. It always broke her heart to see these people, see how they had nowhere to go. She kept her eyes down as she strode forward. Up ahead there was a vacant parking lot she could use if she just got away from the main street. For some reason, Storm wasn’t afraid for herself. She should have been. This part of the city was dangerous, especially for a teenage girl. But there was none of that anxiety, the fear, the glancing over her shoulder. All she could think about was how she would be flying soon. She squeezed her hands into fists to resist the urge to do it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glass shattered to her right, followed by a group of boisterous laughter. Storm should have kept on, but something made her pause and look into the space between two buildings. Between the laughter she could pick up laboured breathing, a thundering heartbeat. Storm focused harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” a timid male voice pleaded. “I have nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see that, pops,” a young man responded. People snickered. “That’s why we come here to have some fun. No one cares if a bum gets smeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s spine straightened. She uncurled her fists and started towards the voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slap, a sharp intake of breath, a quiet sob. “Please,” he begged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Storm reached them, her heart sank into her belly. The man was old, with scraggy, thin grey hair and cracked leathery skin. His face was washed with tears and blood, and one of the men was holding him up by his hair. Storm could hear the sound of his hair ripping out at the roots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm liked to think that she was a good person. She cared about people, got upset when others were hurt. She felt deep empathy for people, but she had never given herself the responsibility of actually saving anyone. Before now, she’d never had the ability. But then fury filled her, so hot and blinding and </span>
  <em>
    <span>delirious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They noticed her quickly and dropped the man to the ground. He crumbled into a ball and just covered his head with his arms. His scarce belongings were scattered all over, his only blanket ripped in half. Storm inhaled deeply and felt the anger slither along her skin like electricity. Above her thunder clapped loudly, so close that she could feel it in her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” one of them asked. He was ugly, with a pinched face and almost no hair. He looked like a baby with a man’s body. There were two more, and all three turned away from the homeless man to eye her up and down. She was tall, but they were men, so they only saw an easy target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm clenched her teeth together hard. She wanted to speak, to say something, anything, but the anger was too much. When had she ever been this angry before? It was both empowering her and paralyzing her. She knew that she could kill them. She wanted to kill them. They deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mute?” one of them asked. He shared a look with his buddies and they all laughed. “You must be dumb too, coming here on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw us having our fun, too. We can’t let you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s back began to ache. She exhaled loudly, like a bellow of steam, and carefully shrugged out of her jacket. Cold air brushed against her exposed arms and shoulders, but it was almost a relief. Her body felt too hot, like it was about to melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s stripping already,” they laughed, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm dropped her jacket to the ground and let her arms hang at her sides. She tipped her head back, closed her eyes, breathed in deep. The anger was still there. It was so vicious and loud inside of her. The only thing that would stop it was taking care of these people. She heard footsteps draw near, and dropped her head forward, eyes opening. They paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with her eyes?” one of them asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s wings exploded outwards. Before they even had a chance to react, she surged forward and grabbed a face, an arm. She slammed them into the wall, satisfied when they slumped to the ground, unmoving. In her anger, she didn’t care if they were dead. She straightened and looked for the last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gun shot echoed in her ears. Storm felt nothing. The last one, the baby man, was staring at her with open horror on his face and a gun in his hand. He dropped it, turned and started to run. All of Gabriel’s training sprang to the forefront of her mind. She used the muscles in her legs and a heavy flap of her wings to propel herself forward through the air. She grabbed hold of the scruff of his neck, flapped her wings to go backwards instead, and then rocketed him down the alleyway into the street beyond. He remained on the ground, unmoving. Storm dropped to her feet, crunching the concrete below, and breathed steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was raining harder, dampening her clothes, feathers and hair. Steam lightly lifted from her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an angel?” the homeless man asked her. He was on his knees now, in the centre of his destroyed belongings. His hands were clasped together as if in prayer. “Did God send you to help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger disappeared, replaced by pain and sadness. Storm approached him, wings curled against her back. “I came here to save you,” she told him, barely even recognizing her own voice. The words were simply pouring out of her. “This is your sign. The one you have been waiting for, to get your life in order. You can do it. Your life is worth saving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes filled with tears. He looked down at his lap and tears started to drip onto his stained pants. Storm reached out and lifted his face. “Look up,” she said, smiling. “Don’t bow down to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized she needed to go. She stepped away from him and looked up at the sky. The lightning had eased up slightly, but the clouds were only darkening. She gave the man one more smile, and then she shot into the sky. His look of pure awe would be with her forever.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Afterwards, her hands were shaking. She soared through the sky and felt her entire body tingle, every nerve ending alive and on fire. Nothing had ever felt as good as this, as saving someone with nothing but her bare hands, of actually making a </span>
  <em>
    <span>difference.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm could get used to this. She could become addicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why not use her new abilities to help people? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm flew through the barrier and the hulking figure of the DSJ building came into view. Gabriel was on the roof waiting for her, arms crossed over his chest, frowning deeply. When she landed she stumbled into Gabriel and he caught her with hands at her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greeted, giggling. She felt almost high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes swept along her body. His eyes widened. “Storm, what happened to you? You’re bleeding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm pulled away from him, frowning. “What? I’m not—” Heat started in her belly, the painful sort. She lifted her shirt and watched, fascinated, as blood spilled across her pale skin. There was a clear bullet wound. But how hadn’t she felt it before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training is cancelled for today,” Gabriel growled. He scooped Storm up into his arms and hurried towards the door. “What did you do, Storm?” His voice was grave, afraid. Storm felt her consciousness waver. The high feeling from earlier turned into a vacant sort of numbness. Now she felt cold. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke later, it was in the same hospital bed as the first time. But there were no voices, and there was only a single nurse scribbling on a clipboard. Storm sat up and groaned. Her stomach still hurt, but there was no searing pain like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” the nurse greeted her with a smile. “You slept pretty soundly. How is the wound feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm lifted her shirt. Besides a discoloured bruise, her skin was undamaged. “Mostly gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Your body is still catching up with your change. You don’t heal as quickly as a seraph would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, that made Storm feel like there was something wrong with her. She frowned down at her lap, thinking about how she had saved that man, how it had made her feel more alive than anything ever had, besides flying. Her wings curled around her, brought a bit of warmth to her skin. Her clothes were slightly damp and her short hair was sticking in all directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Storm.” Lesley appeared from around the curtain, face blank. Storm wasn’t even in the mood to be happy that she was there. “Gabriel wants to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obediently, Storm followed Lesley from the medical floor to where Gabriel waited. His lips were pressed firmly together and his shoulders were set, but he didn’t look angry. He looked controlled. Storm imagined this was what facing an upset father would feel like. It sent a surge of emotions through her, but she pushed them aside, didn’t need them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm awkwardly rubbed her arm. She had goose bumps along her skin. “I feel okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s mind raced. “I’m not sure. Maybe someone thought I was a bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t believe her for a second. He lifted his hand with a television remote and switched a TV on. There were officers around them, milling about. When the sound from the TV filled the room, all conversations halted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Homeless man defended by angelic hero,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> the headline read. Gabriel switched to another channel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Men wanted for multiple robberies taken down by angel sent from heaven,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> read another. All eyes turned to her. She sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—you—you think that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t even want to argue with you. I don’t want to see something like this happening again, do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s eyes widened. “But he needed help!” She shut her mouth, swallowed. “I mean, not that I did it. But don’t you think it was heroic, for whoever did it to save that man? Nobody else would!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the point! You can’t be some comic book hero, Storm! This is real life. You could get hurt. You were shot today, for god’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm balked in anger. “Yeah, well. What do you care? It’s not like you’re my father.” She turned and stormed off, hands clenched into tight fists. Why did Gabriel treat her like a child? She was eighteen. Soon enough she would be out of school and driving, and even working and earning her own living. She was young, but not stupid. Sure, taking those guys on had been risky. She could see that. But wasn’t the result worth it? Why didn’t he get that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, need a ride home?” Lesley asked suddenly from her side. Storm hadn’t even noticed her following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks,” she said. Lesley stopped following and Storm headed to the roof. Once there she released her wings and then shot into the sky. She felt so angry that she didn’t know what to do with herself. She pushed her wings harder than ever, flying through the air so hard that her face hurt from the whipping of the wind. But it felt good. Her blood was singing. Lightning coiled around her in the clouds, thunder clapping too near and too far. Storm felt like reaching out and taking a bolt for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got home, she was so exhausted that she went right up to her room, collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep, dark sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Things with Gabriel got weird. Since basic wing training was over, he decided it was time for combat training. Storm was surprised at how quickly she built muscle, how her fitness improved far quicker than it would have. She was way stronger now, faster. She could hear things she shouldn’t, see from a farther distance. Since her change, everything about her physical body had become better, stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way Storm wasn’t going to use this to help people. In the following weeks she trained with Gabriel, each new week more rigorous than the next, and then at night she snuck out and did some vigilante work. She made sure that no one saw her face or her wings, because if word got out that some winged saviour was in the city, Gabriel would know it was her and she didn’t know what he would do. It’s not like he even had a say. He didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing midnight, and Storm was high up in the sky, wings lazily flapping, keeping her afloat. She closed her eyes and listened as intently as she could for anything in the night. For the first few minutes there was nothing, just the occasional rush of a car, the sound of people arguing or laughing or watching a movie. The sounds were all a little bit overwhelming, but this wasn’t the first time Storm had done this. She was training herself to pick apart what she was hearing, discard what she didn’t need and focus on the important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone, help! The house is on fire!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s eyes snapped open. She let her body drop and then shot through the sky towards the voice she had heard. It was a woman, frantic and frightened. Storm smelt the smoke before she even saw the burning building. Fire lapped up at the sky, casting an ominous orange glow all around. There were people gathered in front of the house, but no one seemed ready to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My mother is still inside!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lady cried out. Storm could hear tears in her voice. She paused mid-air, focused her hearing again, and heard a heartbeat within the house. It took a few seconds to pinpoint </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the house, and once she had Storm launched forward, wrapped her wings around herself and crashed through a window on the second floor. Heat engulfed her immediately, but she ignored it and quickly hid her wings, or her feathers would burn. She could hear muted coughing from down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm sucked in one last clean breath, and then she ran. She knocked the door open, barrelled down the passage and burst into the room where an elderly lady was crumbled at the foot of her bed, head tipped back and mouth gaping open. Her breaths rasped loudly past her lips, but she was alive. Storm quickly and gently picked her up, and then she turned to the door, but the flames had completely swallowed up the hallway. There was no going out that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” the old lady wheezed. She lifted a shaking, withered hand and touched Storm’s cheek. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm tried for a smile. “Don’t speak. I’ll get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman buried her face against Storm’s throat. She turned towards the window. The air was thickening with smoke, making it difficult to breathe. Storm tried her best not to cough, but her lungs were burning and her eyes felt hot. She needed to get them out of there. With no other option, Storm let her wings free and then ran for the window. She wrapped her wings around them, protecting them from the flames and the glass, and landed safely on the ground below. She quickly hid her wings and hurried over to the group of people, where the woman rushed forward, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm gently set the woman down on her feet. She already looked better. “She needs to see a medic,” Storm told them. “She inhaled a lot of smoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were hugging each other and crying, clinging as though they would die. Storm’s heart warmed. The daughter looked at her, eyes shimmering. “How did you do that?” she asked, voice watery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm smiled and winked. “I just did. Don’t tell anyone, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared for a moment, and then the woman nodded and wiped a hand over her face, smearing ash. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm nodded. She turned and rushed off into the night, only taking to the sky when she knew it was safe. She returned to her position of earlier, eyes closed, ears perked. It was a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm dragged her sore and battered body from the floor and turned to Gabriel again. He was standing stiff, poised, wings stretched out at his sides. Storm knew not to rush him blindly again, because she would only be knocked on her ass again. But her temper was really starting to wear very, very thin and the calm look on his face infuriated her even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm clenched her teeth hard and ignored her better sense. She launched herself forward, fists out, but Gabriel easily caught her and used her own momentum to throw her into the wall behind him. Her already sore muscles screamed and the wind left her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again," Gabriel ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm tried to get up, but she was too exhausted. She simply remained in a heap on the padded floor, wheezing and sucking in uneven breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the little neph has had enough," Merwick spoke from the entrance to the training room. Storm lifted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Storm has barely trained today. She shouldn't be this winded already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Storm shouldn't be spoken about like she isn't in the room," she growled angrily, getting up on wobbly legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel gave her a look. "Do you want to finish early today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't. Despite her anger and irritation at Gabriel, she actually liked the training sessions. She liked building muscle and skill and endurance; liked finding out new ways she could use her body to help people. He didn't know this. He didn't know that the reason she was so tired was that she had only slept one hour the night before, because she had spent hours upon hours helping the people of Haven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks had flown by since she had saved that homeless man, and weeks of relentless training. Storm wanted to get stronger. Far stronger than Gabriel even. She wanted to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To make a true difference in the world. No one knew she was doing this. And most likely no one would approve, either. But she was eighteen. She needed no one's permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let her," Merwick inserted. "She needs food and a deep nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I think I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merwick was a healer, the strongest one that worked for the DSJ. Apparently he was responsible for helping Storm heal so quickly both times she had found herself bedridden. She'd never met him, because he was always rushing out to help DSJ officers that were hurt. He was a tiny man, with black curly hair looking like he'd just woken up and sunken eyes that made him look like he never slept. He used his ability all the time, he had explained, so it drained him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel relented and walked stiffly out of the room without a backwards glance. Lately he had been more formal and cold with her, ever since the incident with her bullet wound. It was as if that whole incident had turned him off of even caring about her. Storm felt hurt, more deeply than she should have been. What was it about him that made her so upset, so... emotional?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, little bird," Merwick said, putting an arm over her shoulders. She had to crouch to let him. "You look dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says you, who actually looks dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merwick gave a long, tired laugh. "'Tis the life of a saviour, I suppose. But really, what are you up to that has you so tired and beaten up? These bruises aren't healing as quickly as they should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm pulled away from him and cursed. With just a simple touch of skin he could assess her entire body, from injury to health. She hadn't realized he had touched her. Now he knew about the burn on her back, the deep scratch on her thigh and the faint bruising over her jaw that she hid with her mother's makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," she lied, eyes averting to the ground. Merwick stared at her face, eyes narrowed. He had an awesome sense of humour, and Storm had never met someone that cared as deeply as he did, but he was also annoying in his persistence and his incredibly sharp focus. He missed nothing. Not even words left unsaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he conceded to Storm's surprise. "I won't pry. I was serious about the food though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm's stomach growled loudly, causing Merwick to snort. They hurried towards the mess hall, where DSJ officers could stop by for a quick meal. The hall was buzzing with voices when they entered, but some conversations stopped and all eyes turned to them, to Storm. She was still the talk of the place. Was it really so strange to see a nephilim in person? They made her feel like a freak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They fear you, you know," Merwick added suddenly. "It's mostly morbid curiosity, but it's also fear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped into the queue. "Fear? Why would they fear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of what you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm looked at some of the officers but they hurriedly looked away. Her stomach twisted. "Is it really that bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not bad. You're just... hmm, a child of a cursed people. Did Gabriel not tell you about the Archangel war?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line moved steadily enough for them to grab plates and start selecting food. "No. Not really. He's just taught me how to fly and fight. He mentioned a little about how my metabolism has increased, so I eat more and burn more energy. He also said my senses should be enhanced, which they are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merwick nodded. "I wonder what it feels like to go from human to superhuman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm smiled. "It's difficult sometimes. I struggle most with the hearing. I hear everything now. People talk so much shit when they think you can't hear." She shook her head. "And the neighbours tend to be really loud sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused a bark of laughter. They finished gathering their desired food and left to find an available table. Storm spotted Lesley sitting way at the back on her own, the entire table empty. Merwick noticed where she was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to join her? People usually avoid her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm's cheeks reddened. "Um, no. I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted a brow at her. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Positive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would love nothing more, but she didn't want to intrude. Ever since that day she had rejected Lesley's offer for a ride, they hadn’t even so much as shared a glance. She felt like Lesley was angry with her, but that made no sense considering how rude Lesley had been to her countless times. In any case, Storm was too much of a coward to approach her about it. What if it was nothing? What if Lesley thought she was a loser? No. She was fine the way it was. If Lesley wanted them to be friends, then she would need to make the first move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found a vacant table and sat down together to eat. While Storm shoveled mac &amp; cheese into her mouth, she took a moment to study Merwick closely. He really looked like he hadn't slept in days. The dark circles underneath his grey eyes were darker than usual, and he looked too pale. Storm frowned when she noticed a speck of blood on his shirt collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should get some rest, Mer," she said. "You still have blood on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merwick shrugged. "Just got back. Haven't had a chance to change." He smiled. "But thank you, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm nodded and continued eating her food. They didn't speak again, only focused on feeding their malnourished bodies. Storm couldn't help but search the room for Lesley, and when she found Lesley looking right back, her heart gave a skip. Lesley looked away quickly, nonchalant, as if it was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Storm took a good few minutes to let her heart and breathing calm down. She needed to get over this dumb crush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>With all of her training and crime fighting, Storm hadn't realized that she was neglecting her school work and her relationships. After the first term holiday finished and she returned to school, her friends were curious as to where she had been all holiday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just studying," Storm lied smoothly. She was getting better at it. She wasn't sure if she should be proud of herself, or mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Jason asked, an eyebrow raised. "Then how did you fail our English exam so easily?" He lifted the exact exam in question and waved it around for all to see. Both of Trinity's eyebrows skyrocketed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Storm, you've never failed anything before," Trinity said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's right," Jaime agreed. "Is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm snatched her test back and shoved it into her bag. "You come into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> house," she growled playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed. "Hoe, this is school grounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left their school building and headed for the gates. "Listen, it's, uh..." Storm tried to think of what else to tell them. Anything. She hated lying to them so much. More than anything she wanted to share this secret with them. She wanted to show them her wings, how she could fly, how she could lift a car above her head like it was nothing. But she couldn't. It made her depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, is it a girlfriend?" Trinity squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm's brows came together in confusion and her cheeks flushed. Of course Lesley's face filled her mind. "Why do you think that?" she asked, failing at keeping a quiver out of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe because Blonde Badass is here to see you again," Jason quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm's head snapped up. Sure enough, there Lesley was in the parking lot, leaning against the side of her car. She had a severe expression on her face, like standing there was causing her pain, but her eyes were fixed intently on Storm, which left no doubt as to why she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy," Storm muttered to herself, swallowing. "I guess you could say that..." she told her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all started to tease her. When they neared Lesley, Storm hissed at them to quit it. She would be mortified if Lesley found out that she let her friends think they were dating. It was a convenient story though. It could explain why she never texted back or visited over weekends. Yeah. That's totally the only reason Storm would consider using this lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in," Lesley told her in a smooth, calm voice. Storm obeyed without question. When she made to wave bye to her friends, Jason mimed a whip cracking. She sent them a daggered glare instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I'm complaining, but why—?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabriel had to leave Haven suddenly to see the Eve Council. I'm helping you with training tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm bit into her lip. They remained silent a moment. "The what council?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley exhaled through her nose. "Do you seriously know nothing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabriel has been a bad teacher apparently. Not my fault my father abandoned me before I was even born."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley shot her a startled look. The severity in her eyes softened. Storm's heart started to race. "Sorry, you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Doesn't really bother me that much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Gabriel explain anything to you about how the DSJ works?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started raining softly outside, just small droplets dripping against the windshield. Lesley put her wipers on. "Okay, so the Haven DSJ is one division of many all over the world. We all answer to one group, the Eve council. They are really powerful, really old seraphs. They've been around from before the DSJ was even a thing. Apparently they created it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabriel did say there aren't many seraphs left. Why is that? If they live that long, where did all of them go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They died," Lesley said plainly. "When the Archangel war happened, seraphs were nearly wiped out. The DSJ was made when the war ended, to stop another from taking its place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the Archangel war? What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley exhaled through her nose. "Get Gabriel to tell you the sordid details about that. I don't know all that much. It's his history."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm nodded. "Okay. I will." She studied Lesley's profile in the dimming light. She looked tired and a little beaten down, but her jaw muscles were bunched and her spine was completely rigid. "How old are you?" Storm blurted suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley looked at her. "Twenty-one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm's eyes widened. "What? Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I look old to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... I mean, the way you carry yourself, I thought you were way older."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How on earth was Lesley still so young? She was so strong and sure of herself, and she was only three years older? Storm still had a very long way to go. She tried not to let herself feel frustrated at her crawling progress. She was sure that when she was twenty-one, she would be just as put together. At least, she hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We aren't going to the DSJ today," Lesley said in the awkward silence. "There's a place nearby that I go to sometimes. It'll be just as good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm studied the rain outside. "Uh, but it's raining."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, afraid to get wet?" Lesley asked. Her eyes widened when Storm's cheeks flushed, and hers followed suit. "I didn't mean... like... you know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm covered her mouth with a hand, but she was already laughing. Lesley glared, but her entire face was red now. "I'm sorry," she sputtered. "But you set yourself up for that one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley shook her head and focused on the road, and they didn't say anything more. Storm kept laughing softly to herself every few minutes whenever she replayed the scene in her mind. She was steadily realizing that the best thing ever was seeing Lesley embarrassed. She hardly showed this sort of soft emotion, so it was always refreshing to see her face redden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned onto a dirt road off the highway and continued on for another twenty minutes, coming to what looked like a farm with a dam at its back. There were no crops and no animals, but the water looked clean and the grass was green. Lesley parked at the house. It was wooden and falling apart, windows shattered, its front door gaping open, hanging on a single hinge. Looking at it made Storm feel a pool of sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was once my home," Lesley admitted quietly. They sat there in silence, staring at the open doorway. Lesley climbed out the car. "Let's get this over with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm followed her, chest tight. This was Lesley's home? Did she grow up here? Storm wanted to ask, but she didn't want to overstep or bring up bad memories. She could hardly fathom why Lesley had decided to bring her here at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one comes out here,” Lesley explained, almost as if she had heard Storm’s thoughts. “It’s the second most ideal place to let your wings out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without conscious thought, Storm did. She stretched her wings in satisfaction. “Alright, so what type of fighting are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around the ruined house to the back, where a single, massive tree stood proudly in the hard soil. Despite the lack of grass and the harsh weather, its leaves were green. There were various gashes and marks littered along its trunk. They could only have been made by angered hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been fighting against your own kind,” Lesley started, “so now you need to learn to fight against other abilities. Mine isn’t as physical as Gabriel’s attacks. Think you can handle it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley removed her jacket, folded it neatly and set it down by the tree. She wore a tank top, revealing toned shoulders and biceps, and Storm’s heart started pounding in her throat. Lesley lifted a brow at her lack of response, so she cleared her dry throat and bounced on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no windup, no get-set, go. As soon as the last world left Storm’s lips, Lesley shot forward. Storm never expected her to physically move so close, but in a second she was right there in front of her face, swinging down with a fist. Instinctively Storm lashed out to catch it, but she hit an invisible barrier and went flying backwards. Lesley didn’t let up at all, didn’t even let Storm catch her breath. Gabriel was brutal, but he usually took short pauses, be they a second, to let Storm get her bearings. There was no such mercy from Lesley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm felt an invisible force slip underneath her body and then toss her into the air. The wind was sucked right out from her lungs. She struggled, legs and arms flailing, but her body remained suspended in the air, and then she was carelessly tossed away and she slammed into the tree. Pain skirted down her body, but it wasn’t unbearable. She looked up as the glow around Lesley’s body faded away. Lesley approached and paused in front of her, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Born ready, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm groaned and wobbled onto her feet. “How in the heck did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nothing, Storm. Out there with demons and other Kinds that want to hurt you? They’ll rip you apart. They’ll be quicker than me. They’ll aim for your vitals. They won’t just toss you around like a doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm knew this. In her weeks of superhero work, she had been attacked in many various ways. The only difference was that those attackers had all been human. How would she fare against an enemy that was a Kind? After this pathetic show, it was clear that she had no real skill at all. She frowned down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it. I need to train harder. I can’t really be this weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley seemed surprised at that response. “Good. I’m glad you can admit it. Do you want to continue training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of despondence faded away to a rush of adrenalin. Storm loved nothing more than flexing her muscles and exerting herself. The feeling was powerful, intoxicating. She grinned devilishly to tell Lesley that yes, she was very much still willing to fight. With the way Lesley grinned back, she knew not to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back and forth then, trading blows and evading attacks. The longer they fought, the more accustomed Storm became. Eventually she realized that she could guess every move Lesley would make before she even made it. Sweat slicked her skin and her clothes were dirty with dust and blood, but her heart was pounding in excitement. Lesley’s usually stoic face was alight with fire, with strength. It was warming, to see her filled with so much for once. Storm wanted to see her like this always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s heart started to pound for an entirely different reason. Lesley was in her face, trying to break her defence and go for her throat, but she wasn’t successful. Storm could only stare forward into her bright eyes, the soft green glow in her irises. She was astoundingly beautiful like this, her hair messed up, her cheeks flushed from overwork, her lips parted to allow hurried breaths. She was shorter, so Storm broke forward and picked her up, hands gripping the back of her thighs. Lesley seemed to sense the change in tension, because she only released a soft gasp when Storm pushed her up against the tree, pressed their bodies together, leaned so close their breaths mingled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There seemed to be no fight left in her body. She was panting harshly and the hands that gripped Storm’s shoulders slackened. The fog that had suddenly overcome Storm’s brain evaporated, and she realized what position they were in, that Lesley’s legs were wrapped around her waist. “I think training is over,” Lesley said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushing, Storm set her down and took a few healthy steps away. She knew she had been seconds away from kissing her, from taking what she so badly wanted since the second she had looked up into Lesley’s face. She felt a powerful throb in her heart, and was afraid about what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Storm croaked out. She cleared her throat and wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Sorry… heat of the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley brushed her long blonde hair from her face. She snatched her jacket from the ground and used it to wipe her face clean. “That’s okay,” she said softly. She seemed oddly deflated. There was none of that snark and growl from her. Storm swallowed hard. “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s stomach growled, earning a slight grin from Lesley. “Well I guess she answered that for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started away from the tree, towards Lesley’s car. “’She’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. My stomach is a she. Is that weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley only shook her head. Storm glanced behind them, at the tree with all its scars. She wanted to know what had caused Lesley to do that to the tree. There was no question that it had been her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They silently climbed in the car and drove back to Haven. Lesley stared forward and Storm stared at her, unable to really look away. She felt like back there, she had glimpsed a piece of Lesley that no one else had. Lesley tried so hard to appear like nothing ever affected her, but that was far from the truth. Was she really soft inside? Was her tough exterior only there to protect a bleeding heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley took them to a takeaway place and got them some burgers. They sat in the car in the parking lot, eating quietly. Storm tried to stop staring, but her eyes kept gravitating back to Lesley. She had swept some hair behind her ear, revealing the smooth column of her throat. Storm swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t take many people there,” Lesley said suddenly, sending a shock through Storm’s heart. She glanced up and their eyes met. There were various emotions swirling in Lesley’s green eyes, and Storm wanted to know each and every one of them. “So don’t go telling people anything, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was trying to be tough, but Storm saw right through it. “Of course. I won’t say a word, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm nodded and crumbled the burger paper. She shoved it in the takeaway bag. “That tree, you did that.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Growing up, I trained by using my ability against that tree. When I lost my father, I—” She cut herself off and looked away, so Storm couldn’t see her face. Storm wanted to see it, to reach over and touch her, but she didn’t. “When he died, I still continued using that tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A group of espers,” Lesley admitted quietly. “Destroyed everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s throat felt swollen. She still wanted to know more, but she could hear a waver in Lesley’s voice. “You don’t have to tell me, you know. I’m sorry that I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley finally looked at her. There were no tears, like Storm had expected, but an endless depth of sadness. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesley drove them back to Storm’s house. Storm didn’t know what else to say, what to do. She wasn’t sure if her touch was welcome, so she did nothing at all. When Lesley drove away, Storm stood in the driveway and watched her car disappear down the street. Her chest ached, but she was sure Lesley’s hurt a thousand times worse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone at any given time: gives new information</p><p>Storm: a what</p><p>Poor clueless child lmao</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're welcome to interact with me at danijaynel if you have any questions or just wanna say hi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>